Bridget JonesThe edge of reason cont
by Juliusthemonkey-22
Summary: Bridgets life continued.... Please leave your comments!


Bridget Jones-The Edge of reason continued

Tuesday 25th December

_9st 1 (though have consumed 20 mince pies), boyfriends 1 (hurrah!), minutes spent listening to _

_Una Alconbury and Mum discussing whether they should have stuffed gherkins or olives for_

_snacks 35 (unbearable)_

7.00 a.m.It seems wrong that should want to have sex in mother's room, but Mark looks gorgeous sleeping and I feel an urge to....GAAHHH!

7.15 am. Was Uncle Geoffrey stumbling into bedroom, shouting 'my, little Bridget. Merry Christmas!'. He has no consideration for my newly re-instated boyfriend,

and has no right barging in.

7.30am.Mark is still asleep. Maybe will wake him up by singing Christmas carol.

7.31am.Or use thought vibes instead.

7.35am.Mark suddenly sat bolt upright, and didn't even yell at me for staring at him while he slept. He pulled me close to him and murmured 'Merry Christmas Darling.'

and patted my bottom. Feel in a festive mood, which is rather unusual for me, (as by now usually have head stuck in toilet wishing that everybody would just sod off).

9.30am.Have just realized that it was a year ago today, that no longer was as feared, a love pariah, but was being done all manner of things to by Mr. Darcy.

9.31am.Its our anniversary. Seems wrong, that should be so happy about something as little as a year together. Though does not even count for a year thanks to the

jellyfisher Rebecca. Still. I have loved him for a year, and I think he has loved me as well. Will discuss this with him when the time comes.

9.45am.I hope he likes his Christmas present. Is a season ticket for Newcastle United, and silk tie from Harvey Nicks.

9.46am.Wonder what he's got me?

9.48am.Anyway must not obsess or fantasize.

10.30pm.Mark was really sweet at Christmas dinner, complimenting Mum on her outfit and promised to help Dad with his rockery the day before the dreaded Turkey Curry Buffet. The one good thing about this year's one is that The Alconburys won't be able to say 'So Bridget, how's your love life? Durr you career girls! You can't put it off for ever you know!' as it has been tradition since I turned 25.

11.00pm.Decided would talk to Mark after we had exchanged presents. He seemed delighted with his gift, and he bought me a necklace, which I love.

'Mark?' I said while putting the necklace on.

'Yes, the light of my dreary old life?'. He sat down next to me and looked at me with his smoldering eyes.

'I was just wondering...if you realized what day it is' I finished lamely, looking at the floor.

'Well it's Christmas Day Bridget', he said in a superficial tone as if I was retarded.

'I know that! But.... it's something else as well'.

'You couldn't possibly mean that it's our anniversary could you?' He said in a superficial tone.

'You remembered!' I flung my arms around him and we just basically shagged all night!

2.00am.Felt v.safe and protected in Mark's arms, as if he were a giant...teddy bear.

'Bridget?'

'Yes?' I said curiously, wondering what was so important that he had to tell me right now.

'I've been doing some thinking'.

Oh Christ no.

'And I know we've been seeing each other for a while now, and although there have been complications'

You're telling me!

He took a very deep breath. 'Bridget, will you move in with me?'

I didn't even have to think about this question.

THURSDAY 30TH DECEMBER

_Weight 121 pounds, Cigarettes 2 (am on best behavior), Shag flashbacks (Oh thousands)_

9.30am.Just rang Shazzer and Jude. Jude has only just got back off her honeymoon with Vile Richard, (who seems to be getting less viler by the day), and wanted to now if I could make 192 next week to celebrate her not being a Smug Married, but just being A Married. It is good now that I don't have Jude ringing me up saying 'Its Vile Richard heggggg'. Not that I don't like Jude calling me, it's just...Oh Telephone!

'Bridge it's Shaz.Simons asked me to go to Venice with him'

Errgh. Have horrible flashbacks of when I went to Rome to interview Colin Firth. I fucked it up totally by questioning him about his wet shirt when I should have been asking him about his new film, Fever Pitch (obviously female readers of The Independent didn't seem to mind me questioning him about it). I have the interview framed though. In my bathroom.

'Bridge are you bloody there?' shouted Shaz.

'Yeah sorry. You should go. You like him, he likes you. Go for it. Hes committed enough to go, so you should go.

Yeah. Cheers Bridge. Are you coming to 192 tonight?'

I feel I'm going to regret saying this to her.

'Well I would but I'm err, packing.'

'Packing? Where in the name of arse are you going?'

I took a deep breath.'Im moving in with Mark'

'WHAT!'Shaz exploded.

Oh dear. Feel that this will not put me in a good enough mood for tomorrow's Turkey Curry Buffet, though Mark has promised to protect me from Geoffrey and Una.


End file.
